Mi regalo de cumpleaños
by lunauchiha10
Summary: SasuNaru.- Es el cumpleaños numero 18 de Naruto y lo unico que desea de regalo es ver a esa persona que tanto ama ¿Se podra cumplir su pequeño anhelo o se quedara con las ganas un año mas?


Mi regalo de cumpleaños

_**Mi regalo de cumpleaños**_

Después de la partida de Sasuke las cosas en Konoha no volvieron a ser las mismas, especialmente en el equipo de Naruto. Este ya no era el mismo el mismo desde aquel día, se había vuelto un muchacho serio, ya no reía, y mucho menos se divertía con sus amigos, se había convertido en un chico solitario, aun con la llegada de su nuevo compañero y amigo Sai, un chico misterioso, pero buen amigo, este supo ganarse rápidamente la amistad de Sakura y de Naruto.

Todo marchaba algo normal en la aldea, y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Naruto, su cumpleaños numero 18 y el que no celebraba desde la partida de su mejor amigo, pero este año seria diferente, puesto que todos sus amigos le tenían una sorpresa preparada todos esperaban con ansia ese día, querían animar al buen Naruto y querían que por lo menos se olvidara por ese día del Uchiha y pensara que habían mas personas que lo querían aunque sabían que eso seria imposible.

El gran día se acercaba ya solo faltaban tres días, ya estaba todo listo y Naruto ni siquiera sospechaba nada.

3 días después….

El sonido de un ave despertó a Naruto por la mañana muy temprano, no quería levantarse, era su cumpleaños, pero que importaba no había nada que celebrar.

Por fin se levanto y se miro al espejo, lo que se reflejaba era un chico de 18 años y ya no el niño se 13 que una vez peleo con todas sus fuerzas por su mejor amigo, ahora era mas alto, mas atractivo, de hecho era demasiado guapo y se había vuelto el chico mas popular entre las chicas aunque a el ya no le interesaban, sus músculos se le marcaban muy bien en su pecho, era el chico mas atractivo de la aldea, Sakura a quien una vez había jurado amar tanto ahora era su amiga y novia del Uchiha y no precisamente Sasuke, sino de Itachi….

Naruto: Sakura ahora que lo recuerdo quede de verme con ella el día de hoy tendré que darme prisa o llegare tarde.

Se ducho y se vistió rápidamente con una camisa naranja, unos jeans y una chaqueta azul la cual combinaba a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Al salir de la casa se encontró con Hinata y TenTen, las dos al verlo se sonrojaron, lo saludaron y se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron.

Al llegar a casa de Sakura se encontró con Sai en la puerta de esta.

Naruto: Ohayo!! Sai

Sai: Oh-ohayo Naruto (que guapo se ve, emm que me pasa es Naruto y yo amo a…. pero nunca me hará caso dijo algo triste)

Naruto: Pasa algo Sai?? Estas triste??

Sai: eh! No, no para nada estoy bien solo que ando un poco distraído (dijo sonriendo y con una mano en la cabeza)

Naruto: Que pasa con Sakura por que no sale??

Sai: Como que hoy andas impaciente eh (le dio un codazo) que te pasa andas feliz por que ahora si ya eres mayor de edad?? Jajaj

Naruto: No seas tonto Sai

Sai: Uy no solo impaciente si no que también amargado, que bueno que a Sakura se le ocurrió sacarte a dar un paseo.

Naruto: Emmm… lo siento Sai tu no tienes la culpa (dijo con una sonrisa zorruna)

Sai: Wow!! Que bien te vez!

Naruto: Ehhh! Te encuentras bien Sai??

Sai: Ehh no tu no Naruto jejejej (sonrojado) me refería a Sakura.

Naruto: AAhhhhh!! jajaja si se ve muy bien.

Sakura: Ohayo chicos no creí que llegarían tan temprano y puntuales jajaja..

Sai: Emm! Bueno si pues como yo no tenia nada más que hacer así que aquí me tienes.

Naruto: (simplemente no dijo nada) (wow! De donde saque a este naruto jejeje se le pego la amargura de Sasuke)

Sakura: Naruto te pasa algo??

Naruto: Eh nada nos vamos?? A pero a donde Sakura?

Sakura: quiero que me acompañen de compras.

Sai y Naruto: de compras??

Sakura: Si de compras.

Y así partieron los tres a realizar sus compras, Sakura los llevo a comprar ropa, pasaron horas hasta que Sakura escogió un lindo vestido color rosa.

Naruto: Sakura y ese vestido cuando lo usaras acaso tienes una cita?

Sakura: Eh… podríamos decir que si tengo una cita

Naruto: a ya saldrás a cenar con Itachi….

Sai: Podríamos irnos a comer??

Sakura: si buena idea y después iremos a comprar algo para ustedes dos

Naruto: Gracias Sakura pero yo no quiero nada emm… pero Sai si tu tienes ganas que te acompañe Sakura yo no me siento con muchas ganas

Sai: a no tu te quedas conmigo y vamos a comer ramen

Naruto: por eso digo que mejor si me quedo jejejeje

Después de la comida la cual Naruto disfruto al máximo, llegaron a una tienda de ropa para caballero y se armo un desfile de modas dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta al ver a este par de chicos y lo bien que se veían, el primero en escoger fue Sai quien termino comprando unas jeans, una camisa color rojo y una chamarra de mezclilla, no es muy complicado a la hora de escoger la ropa prefiere la comodidad. (se veía muy guapo, de hecho como Sasuke)

Naruto por su parte escogió un pantalón negro que le quedaba a la cadera y muy ajustado, una camisa igualmente naranja pero esta vez sin mangas y se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo y por ultimo una chamarra de color negra al igual que el pantalón lo cual le hacia ver demasiado sexy (no es que fuera emo jejeje)

Sai: Naruto!! Estas muy bien

Sakura: Wow! Naruto estas tan sexy, si no existiera Itachi te juro que…..

Sai: Sakura!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan que cosas dices (con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas)

Sakura: jajaj pero si es enserio… bueno es hora de regresar a casa.

Naruto: si me siento muy cansa… eh disculpen un mensaje…"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO!" Oigan ustedes saben de quien es este numero??

Sai: nop!

Sakura: yo tampoco ahhh y por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!

Sai: see Naruto muchas felicidades

Naruto: gracias chicos (que raro de quién será el mensaje)

EN CASA DE NARUTO…

Sakura: ah Naruto antes de que te vallas hoy puedes ir al bosque en la noche emm… a las 8:00 para ser exacta.

Naruto: yyyy eso por que (extrañado)

Sakura: lo que pasa es que Hinata y Lee quieren darnos una noticia a todos ahhh! e Ino se ira de Konoha y quiere despedirse de nosotros aprovechando que Lee y Hinata nos pidieron ir allí.

Naruto: Esta bien allí los veré hasta entonces sayo….

Los dos: Sayo Naruto

En la puerta una nota: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…FIRMA: TUYO ES MI CORAZON

Naruto: Chicos quieren que caiga en su broma.

Al entrar en su habitación lo primero que vio fue su retrato que había en el buró, lo tomo y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que paso junto a Sasuke y sin desearlo comenzó a llorar sin poderse controlar.

Naruto: Por que Sasuke?, por que me dejaste? Por que me haces falta? Por que no regresas? Yo, yo te amo maldita sea, te amo y te odio por haberte marchado, daría mi vida por que regresaras junto a mi y te quedaras a mi lado, Sasuke mi gran amor aunque sea prohibido…(se quedo dormido aferrado a la fotografía)

Su celular sonó nuevamente "Oh Naruto ya no llores, no llores que me partes el corazón" decía el mensaje y del mismo numero

ALARMADO: Quien eres tu?? Acaso me estas espiando? Quien eres? Responde

(se quedo esperando por un rato pro no hubo respuesta)

Miro el reloj… Demonios lo olvidaba tengo que ir al bosque

Se puso su ropa nueva y se dirigió a donde lo esperaban los demás, al llegar al bosque no vio a nadie y justo cuando estaba por marcharse todos salieron de pronto

Todos: SORPRESA!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO!!

Naruto: Que es todo esto, pero….

Sakura: Esto es para ti, apoco creíste que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumple??

Naruto: Entonces Ino no te iras dijo algo confundido

Ino: eh no Naruto era solo para que cayeras

Naruto: y tu Hinata no vas a anunciar nada junto con Lee??

Hinata: emm… etto… no se quien te lo dijo pero si Lee y yo ya somos novios…

Naruto: Wow!! Felicidades chicos enserio

De pronto entre la multitud vio a alguien que se le hacia muy familiar, Naruto se puso pálido no, no puede ser, se decía a si mismo, trato de encontrarlo pero no podía verlo y comenzó a seguirlo sin saber hacia donde se dirigía con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se alejo del resto del grupo, por fin pudo ver a alguien pero la oscuridad le impedía reconocerlo.

Naruto: Hey espera quien eres tu?? Detente por favor quien eres

El hombre misterioso se rió y se perdió entre los árboles.

Rayos lo perdí de vista, pero te encontrare sal de donde estés y deja de esconderte como un bandido (comenzó a gritar, se recargo en uno de los árboles, triste por que no logro encontrarlo y por que por un momento pensó que seria su Sasuke.

Sasuke: me buscabas D-O-B-E (le dijo muy sensualmente en su oído y abrazándolo por la espalda.

Naruto: Sasuke!! (Casi en un susurro)

Sasuke: Que te pasa usuratonkachi parece que viste un fantasma

Naruto: tu, tu, em.. (No sabia como responder)

Sasuke: Recibiste mis mensajes? Por lo menos esperaba que me marcaras

Naruto: Eras tu? Su- suéltame teme

Sasuke: un suspiro… como extrañaba que me llamaras así D-O-B-E

Naruto: Que me sueltes te digo

Sasuke: Oh no me buscabas aquí me tienes, tenias algo que decirme, pues dímelo te escucho.

Naruto: ehh.. yo

Sasuke: que te paso Naruto te comió la lengua el ratón o es que no puedes decirme, ocupas que te ayude usuratonkachi (apegándolo mas al árbol)

Sasuke: te han dicho que te ves muy S-E-X-Y el día de hoy, haz crecido mucho y te has vuelto una fruta muy antojable.

Naruto: deja de llamarme fruta y suéltame no tienes ningún derecho a….

Sasuke: A que? A probarte si me dan ganas Naruto, pero si apenas hace unas horas llorabas por mí….

Naruto: te odio, eres tan despreciable Uchiha

Sasuke: Y tu eres un encanto… tal parece que en verdad estas enojado kitsune (dijo soltándolo) Sabes seré un idiota, un estúpido arrogante y todo lo que quieras pero soy un Uchiha pero así me amas o no es así Naruto?

Naruto: Por que Sasuke? Por que te fuiste y me dejaste, respóndeme (con las manos apuñadas)

Sasuke: la verdad esperaba que me preguntaras eso (dijo con una sonrisa devastadora en los labios)

Naruto: Entonces dímelo por que te fuiste, me quedo claro que por la estúpida venganza no, ya que tu hermano ha estado aquí desde que te marchaste…

Sasuke: Lo se de hecho siempre lo supe…

Naruto: que?? Y por que no regresaste

Sasuke: por que estaba confundido y por tu culpa

Naruto: Por mi culpa (una lágrima rodó por su mejilla)

Sasuke: Si Naruto por tu culpa, por que te metiste en mi vida así sin permiso y no solo en mi vida también en mi cabeza y en mi corazón y yo no podía soportar que tu amaras a la odiosa de Sakura, yo tenia miedo Naruto, además mi estúpido orgullo de Uchiha, como un Uchiha se enamoraría de otro hombre, me dio miedo y estaba confundido, tenia que pensar las cosas pero contigo cerca eso era imposible te odie Naruto…

Naruto: Sasuke….

Sasuke: déjame terminar dobe, es mi turno de hablar querías saber el porque? Pues aquí me tienes, sabes me sentí aliviado cuando Itachi me dijo que Sakura era su novio me apene por ti pero me alegre por mi, ja pero cuando ese clon mío apareció en tu camino quería matarlo, se como te mira, que siente cada vez que esta junto a ti, por que es lo que yo sentía, mas bien lo que siento.(le tomo la mano y se la coloco en su pecho) esto es lo que siento, lo queme haces sentir (una lagrima rodó por su mejilla)

Eso le partió el corazón a Naruto)

Naruto: estás celoso de Sai??

Sasuke: si lo estoy, estoy que reviento de celos no soporto verlo cerca de ti me hierve la sangre (dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el) nadie va a quitarme lo que es MIO, te deje una vez para que fueras feliz con la tonta esa y no te aprovecho pero ese NO claro que no

(Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto)

Naruto: Oh Sasuke….. y sin pensarlo rompió la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Sasuke poco a poco fue intensificando el beso hasta que los dos quedaron casi sin respiración….Sasuke fue el primero en separarse..

Sasuke: yo me imagino lo que tu sientes por mi pero quiero escucharlo de ti Naruto es verdad lo que yo creo?? Tu me amas como yo a ti??

Naruto: claro que si teme aun lo dudas te amo mas que a mi vida entera, me hace tan feliz que hayas regresado, me estaba muriendo en vida te amo Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: y yo a ti Uzumaki Naruto.. o lo olvidaba tengo algo para ti, emm es tu regalo de cumpleaños (saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita con dos anillos idénticos)Este es tuyo déjame ponértelo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI KITSUNE (el anillo tenia grabados sus nombres)

Naruto: o gracias Sasuke, pero este no es mi mejor regalo, el principal es que ayas vuelto y sin dudas acerca de lo que sientes por mi te amo y esto jamás lo sentí ni por Sakura tu eres mi gran amor y volvería a luchar con todas mis fuerzas con tal de retenerte a mi lado.

Sasuke: por eso ya no debes preocuparte ya no me iré y si lo hago te irías conmigo (permanecieron abrazados durante otro rato mas besándose una y otra vez hasta que…)

Sasuke: Naruto creo que es hora de regresar junto a todo el grupo antes de que comiencen a buscarte como locos jajaja

Naruto: no Sasuke yo no me quiero ir a ningún lado me quiero quedar así toda la noche contemplando la luna y tu rostro hermoso.

Sasuke se sonrojo por lo dicho por Naruto jamás se imagino algo así) si mi rostro es hermoso es tuyo es la perfección no hay nada que se te compara pero tenemos que volver y no hagas berrinche.

Naruto: Esta bien vallamos con el resto del grupo.

Al llegar todos estaban felices de que Naruto se alla reencontrado con Sasuke

Valla creo que te fue mejor de lo que todos pensamos verdad

Itachi: valla hermanito hasta que me hiciste caso y dejaste de hacer sufrir a Naruto

Naruto: un momento todos ustedes sabían que Sasuke estaba en la aldea?? Desde cuando lo saben?

Sakura: ehh!!1 Naruto tu conoces a Sasuke a mi me amenazo en que si te decía algo mataría a Itachi

Lee: si y tu lo conoces muy bien el no se anda con rodeos el único que no sabia nada era Sai

Naruto: Sai?? Donde esta Sai??

Hinata: y Gaara lo han visto?

Ten ten: creo que ya sabemos donde están se han de estar confesando sus sentimientos y yo que ustedes no iría a buscarlos no me gustaría interrumpir nada y mucho menos hacer enojas a Gaara.

Naruto: Ten ten que cosas dices (sonrojado)

Ten ten: que yo solo digo la verdad

Sakura: bueno ya basta de tanto blablabla y comencemos ahora si con la fiesta los Uchiha no gastaron tanto para nada verdad??

Naruto: que?? Los Uchiha entonces tu organizaste la fiesta teme

Sasuke: ay Sakura siempre tan imprudente pero si Naruto por ti haría cualquier cosa y lo beso nuevamente

Todos celebraron el mejor cumpleaños de Naruto en compañía de sus amigos y de su gran amor…..

FIN!!

Dedicado a mi prima favorita Saku y a su sensei!!

Gracias por leer y porfacor dejen Reviews


End file.
